


Actually Cuddle Me

by AnAvgAthr



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Cuddlefucking, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Cuddles, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAvgAthr/pseuds/AnAvgAthr
Summary: The Spymaster blinked. “Is… isn’t that what I’m doing?”Mathias is late getting home one night and accidentally wakes Flynn up, and the Captain is pleased to instruct Shaw in A Good Cuddle 101.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 19
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written anything in a very, very long time. That said, let's share it anyway. Thanks for reading!

The hinges creaked in protest as Mathias closed the front door behind him, stepping into the foyer of his home in Old Town. The day had been unexpectedly long: one of his contacts through the Uncrowned had finally called in a favor and, in order to keep his informant happy and out of his hair, Mathias was quick to resolve it personally. Regretfully, it was now somewhere just after midnight, and the Spymaster was _exhausted_. He crossed the familiar kitchen and sitting area, moving deftly in the darkness. 

He made his way up the stairs, aging floorboards complaining underneath him. The various creaks and groans were familiar, a covert alarm system that Mathias had mentally mapped years ago. Such telltale squeaks and creaks kept one safe in bed… although he flinched when he remembered Flynn was probably asleep _in his bed_ at that moment. Their bed, he supposed. He winced as the next step groaned in protest, and he continued more lightly as he divested himself of his pauldrons and undid various leather clasps as he ascended.

He reached toward his bedroom door, lifting the handle and pulling the door upward to minimize the ample squeal he knew it would make. He silently latched it behind him and crossed stealthily to his wardrobe, doffing the rest of his armor. As he quickly undid the rest of his leathers, he turned to observe Flynn – seemingly dead to the world still and in deep slumber. Azeroth’s twin moons cascaded ample moonlight through the window across from their bed, Flynn’s golden brown hair splayed haphazardly across his pillow. Mathias’s eyes lingered over the silhouette under the bed sheet, Flynn’s broad and sturdy frame barely hidden at all. He slept propped on his side, facing away from where Mathias was changing. Flynn had managed to kick the comforter off of himself completely, lying in a pool at his feet.

Mathias felt the smile tugging at his lips as he pulled on a pair of comfortable cotton pants before climbing into bed. How such chaos could sleep so soundly, he'd never comprehend. He padded across the room softly, sliding under the sheet and nestling his legs behind Flynn’s and tucking his arms against his back. He nuzzled in slightly behind his neck, closing his eyes and attempting to slow the thoughts still running through his mind from the day’s events. Exhaustion would claim him soon enough, silencing his never-ending internal line of questioning.

Flynn roused slightly as he felt the smaller mainlander curl up against his sturdy Kul Tiran frame. “Mmm, y’r home,” he mumbled while simultaneously reaching back to grasp for Mathias. He wasn’t able to make purchase with anything other than brushing a few fingertips against Shaw’s shoulders, what with the way he was hunched against his back.

“Indeed. Was a long day, sorry I kept you waiting.” Mathias placed a gentle kiss at the nape of Flynn’s neck. “Go back to sleep, Flynn. Sorry I woke you.”

Flynn’s reply was sleepy and earnest. “’s fine. But if I’m going back to sleep you need to _actually_ cuddle me.” 

The Spymaster blinked. “Is… isn’t that what I’m doing?” He untucked one arm from where he’d wedged it between himself and Flynn’s back, wrapping it around his waist instead. “Better?”

The freebooter chuckled as he felt the lithe arm wiggle around his waist, settling with Shaw’s hand on his stomach. “Better. But here mate, let me help.” And with that, Flynn propped himself up on one arm, a makeshift archway forming between his body and the mattress. Shaw allowed his arm to slip off of Flynn as he maneuvered, but Fairwind was quick to reposition him in short work. Flynn reached under where he had propped himself up, finding Mathias still huddled where he had been wedged against his back. 

“Here we go!” Flynn rumbled lightly as he found Mathias’s hand, which he gripped and pulled forward, sliding the Spymaster underneath of and then in front of him. Mathias gave a bit of a surprised grunt as he slid across the soft, silk sheets as he suddenly found himself the smaller of two spoons. Flynn fell back behind Shaw and shimmied closer, now cradling Mathias in his larger frame. Mathias could feel the color rising to his face, his cheeks catching flame under the pale moonlight. He could feel Flynn still moving behind him, pushing the hair out of his face Shaw imagined. 

Flynn continued to make himself comfortable, inserting his bare left leg between Shaw’s. He tangled them together everywhere he could, entwining their legs and wrapping an arm around Shaw’s midsection. His hand wandered slightly up to Shaw’s chest, coming to rest somewhere above the muscled abdomen but below defined pectorals. “This is a proper cuddle, love,” the Captain breathed into Mathias’s ear. He could feel Mathias’s heart speed up under his hand, slight embarrassment causing heat to bloom across Mathias’s skin. Flynn squeezed him once gently, planting a kiss squarely on the back of Mathias’s head. “‘s alright, we’ll get you some more practice tomorrow.”

Mathias settled back into Flynn’s chest, his hips molding with the Captain’s body and a very familiar rising mast nudged against the seat of his pants. The thin cotton trousers didn’t do much to mask Fairwind’s interest, but he adjusted himself slightly and let his hand wander down the rogue’s chest seeking Mathias’s. “Tomorrow. Get some rest, sweetheart.” He intertwined their fingers, his thumb tracing scars across knuckles. The Spymaster’s hands were softer than Flynn’s despite the markings; his own had been weathered at sea by ropes and storms. Flynn traced the lines of those lost memories, creating a map of the still unfamiliar territory.

He brought their interwoven hands up to Shaw’s exposed shoulder, planting a quick kiss on his lover’s knuckles before returning their hands home over Shaw’s chest. Flynn’s eyes fluttered shut, singing a seaside lullaby in his head as he allowed his body’s urges to fade away and attempted to drift into slumber. Just as placid pools of sleep started to claim him, his hand started to move: trailing down the smooth chest to the dusted trail of fuzz near Mathias’s stomach. Flynn cracked an eye open, still staring squarely at the nape of Shaw’s neck.

Mathias continued steering the Captain further down his naval, the treasure trail leading toward its promised reward. Flynn simply hummed a question into the alabaster skin beneath him. He could feel the warm rumble of Mathias’s chuckle against his own chest, and his hand was brought lower still over the sweeps of soft cotton to rest against Mathias’s apparent interest as well.

“I’m not as tired as I thought I was. I hope you’ll forgive me for not pulling an all-nighter,” Mathias sighed as he massaged himself against Flynn’s hand, “but you are welcome to throw me around the bed like that any time.” Shaw could feel the whiskers of the Captain’s mustache climb in a smile against the back of his neck.

“Slow and gentle tonight. I’ll do you proper when I don’t have to worry about waking the neighbors.” Flynn grinned devilishly before planting a kiss against the bare flesh before him. He had no doubt the eyes in the back of the Spymaster’s head caught his devious smile. Fairwind looped his thumb across the waistband and tugged while Mathias raised his hips to aid him, revealing the soft skin that appeared almost marble-like against the moonlight. His hands traced the perfectly sculpted flank, the coiled muscle of Mathias’s thighs honed over years of dedication to his craft. The pants were quickly dismissed, and Flynn’s hand left his lover to retrieve the slick oils in the nightstand.

Mathias rumbled with satisfaction as a sun-kissed hand returned to his front, coiling around his arousal with deft slickness. He arched his neck, tilting his head back into a space that only now registered as newly unoccupied. He felt the prickly bearded kisses and delicate drag of teeth against his shoulder, his neck. Mathias couldn’t contain a moan as the Captain’s mouth began doing interesting things to his ear, Flynn breathing heavy into him with want.

The Spymaster began to writhe, jolts of ecstasy traveling with each nip against his earlobe through his body to meet the slow roiling desire pooling in Flynn’s fist. He couldn’t help but observably note that the freebooter’s other hand had been absent, apparently tending to his own ministrations. His curiosity was soon satisfied as a thick Kul Tiran digit began to tease playfully down the cleft of Mathias’s ass.

Mathias’s hand drifted downward to stop Flynn’s attentions, grinding down on Flynn to feel the first knuckle breach him. Flynn began to search, opening the Spymaster with the delicate dexterity of a lifetime of practiced pickpocketing. Shaw moaned and rolled his hips slowly, setting a tempo as his body opened for his lover. He felt himself filling as a second, and then eventually a third finger joined. Flynn’s expedition continued, plundering in and out until Shaw let out a low groan as he discovered the treasure he’d been searching for. He let out a satisfactory “Ah!” as he repeated and stroked the taut bundle of nerves, drawing forth a amalgam of delightful sounds from the copper-headed spy. Mathias couldn’t contain the smile that warred with the pleasure on his face, reveling in the joy Flynn got from making the smaller man squirm.

Shaw turned his head to intercept the kisses still being planted against his collarbone. “I’m ready. Please Flynn,” he breathed between a heated clash of mouths battling with need. He reached back to trace the curve of Flynn’s leg, finding purchase and guiding his hips. Flynn withdrew, reaching down to align himself with Mathias (and to teasingly draw a couple long strokes along the valley of Mathias’s rear). The Captain’s own dripping need had already suitably slicked enough of himself to begin breaching slowly into Mathias’s warmth. A soft rumble and a low moan gave way from the Spymaster’s satisfaction, leaning back into Flynn’s broad chest. Flynn made shallow, torturously slow strokes against Shaw’s tight heat as he continued to apply oil to the rest of himself.

Once appropriately slicked, Flynn continued pushing his notable Kul Tiran length into his lithe lover. He stopped against the first resistance of Shaw’s body, breathing heavy against the ginger hair pressed to his lips. He ground his hips, navigating Mathias’s tight channel and nudging him open. Mathias’s tension began to ease, coiled muscles melting and molding to Flynn’s broad chest and fuzzy abdomen. As Shaw relaxed, Fairwind could feel the tight heat tugging him further, welcoming him inside.

They gently rocked, savoring the moment as the Captain’s saber was sheathed to the hilt. Mathias gave in to the want pooling in his abdomen, grinding himself against the firmness inside of him. Flynn’s slow, languid strokes began to pick up as his fist found purchase against Mathias’s hardness again. Flynn settled into a rhythm, his hips crashing against Mathias in waves like the tide against the bow. His free arm wove beneath his lover’s body, pulling the alabaster chest back toward himself.

He carefully maneuvered Shaw, pulling him into a slight arch. Mathias let out a cry of surprise as Flynn’s thick Kul Tiran manhood struck true, and he could only hold out for so many moments before he was closely approaching the edge of oblivion. Shaw braced himself against the bed with one arm, the other reaching above and behind him finding a fistful of the captain’s dirty golden locks. He pulled Flynn to him, the captain whispering affirmations against his ear. “Come for me sweetheart, let go. I’ve got you. So good to me, so good.” Flynn continued to lavish praise against the shuddering man beneath him, and Mathias succumbed.

He rocked against Flynn, seizing as electricity scoured his body searching for a way out. A shallow whine in the back of his throat was all he could manage as he emptied himself into Flynn’s hand, his body pulling and pulsing on Flynn inside of him. Flynn’s praises quickly turned to filthy encouragements. “Good man, Mattie. There you go, good fucking show mate. Ride it out love, ride it out. You’ve got me so close - I can’t hold on anymore,” Flynn grunted with an urgent need. He tucked his head into the crook of Shaw’s neck, and his body lurched as he buried himself inside of the hot, pulsing heat of Mathias’s lingering orgasm. He pumped his hips, pushing himself through blissful torture until his will gave out.

The pair of them lie spent, tangled in each other, heavy breathing and soft smacks of kisses filling the empty silence. Flynn withdrew himself slowly, reaching back into the nightstand that Mathias had so thoughtfully placed towels in since Flynn’s moving in. He made quick work of tending to the evidence of their evening, taking special care to draw gentle caresses over the expanse of Shaw as he did. He then very unceremoniously tossed the discarded rag on the floor by the bed.

Flynn returned, tangling limbs and pulling his shipwrecked lover back into his arms. Mathias jolted slightly; whether he had been lost in his thoughts or drifting off to sleep Flynn wasn’t sure. The house was perfectly still, save for their soft breathing. Mathias could feel the rise and fall of Flynn’s chest against his back, growing lighter and more shallow as the captain drifted off to sleep. Despite seemingly slumbering, Flynn held onto Shaw tightly as though he may slip from his moorings while they slept. 

Mathias settled himself against the strong Kul Tiran chest, exhaustion and lazy warmth beginning to claim him. Flynn had a way of coaxing unusual vulnerability from him, and tonight hadn’t proven any different. And for all of the over analyzing Mathias wanted to do on this fact… he had never felt safer in his life than wrapped in Flynn’s embrace: arms made strong from years of piracy at sea and a soft heart that had yet somehow survived it.

Always too many questions, but for once they weren’t anything to lose sleep over. And so, Mathias allowed himself to sink happily as the tides of unconsciousness pulled him below. His eyelids heavy, he slowly drifted into sleep enrobed in warmth, tangled limbs, and the scent of whiskey, salt, and the soap they now shared. 


	2. Art from MonoIdea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This absolutely GORGEOUS piece is from Monoidea! Please join me in thanking her for this stunning artwork, and please click through to give it a like/reblog!  
> [Mono's Blog](https://monoidea.tumblr.com/post/636172049835016192/illustration-i-made-for-this-absolutely-lovely)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Discord friends and Mono for giving me the courage to actually post something! I hope you enjoyed these beautiful disaster rogues. <3


End file.
